In general, portable devices, such as navigation, PMP, PDA, DMB players, electronic dictionary, cellular phone, and the like, have been minimized so that they can not only be hand-held, but also be used inside a vehicle by using a holder. Following the development of technology, portable devices have been equipped with a variety of additional functions such as navigation, playing music and videos, games, camera, schedule management, dictionary, and the like, to meet users' diverse requirements, and even provide functions of information retrieval and adding new applications.
These portable devices can be held by a holder and used inside a vehicle. For example, Korean Patent No. 10-1326687 discloses a portable device holder to be used inside vehicles. This holder can hold a portable device when an elevation holding member is manually pushed while the portable device is placed inside the holder. This requires the drivers of the vehicles to use their both hands to manipulate the holder to hold the portable device, and therefore it would not only be difficult to place the portable device to the holder while driving, but it is also troublous to go through the plurality of steps involved in placing and removing the portable device to and from the holder.